Harry Potter y la Torre de los Colmillos
by Sailor Rukawa
Summary: ¡Por fin! El último capítulo de esta historia. Enjoy!
1. Lareine Gautier

Capítulo 1: Lareine Gautier

* * *

Nota: Este fic se desarrolla al final del tercer libro, sin tomar en cuenta los sucesos ocurridos en el cuarto, aunque tomé algunos datos de éste, así que disculpen las incoherencias...pero hagamos de cuenta que algo así pudo suceder...

* * *

Un nuevo año de estudios dio inicio en Hogwarts. No había estudiante más entusiasmado que Harry por volver a clases, pues los Dursley nunca habían estado tan insoportables como ese verano. Así que regresar al castillo le había causado una ilusión terrible. En ese momento todos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor.

-Qué largas me parecieron estas vacaciones...—Pensó Potter, recordando los horribles momentos que había pasado con sus tíos—Incluso estuve encerrado dos semanas sin comer otra cosa que las sobras de Dudley...

Malfoy miró a su odiado enemigo desde la mesa de Slytherin con una sonrisa torcida, después murmuró algo a sus amigos, Crabbe y Goyle. Harry desvió la mirada ante aquello, pero a los pocos segundos una rana de chocolate se estrelló contra su mejilla.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán...—Pensó Potter, entornado los ojos.

Los pensamientos de Harry fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Dumbledore:

-¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos sean todos, mis queridos alumnos! Me alegra comunicarles que iniciaremos el año con una agradable sorpresa...

El director guardó silencio y miró atentamente a su alrededor, provocando una oleada de murmullos.

-¿Ahora qué le pasará al viejo?—Preguntó Malfoy a sus tontos amigos, los cuales se limitaron a reír como un par de monos.

-Ojalá cancelaran todos los exámenes...—Comentó Ron.

-¡No seas tonto!-Atacó Hermione al instante.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada poco amigable. Harry sintió un escalofrío, pero no dijo nada. Prefirió estar atento a los movimientos de Dumbledore, el cual parecía buscar a alguien entre la multitud.

Entonces la profesora McGonagall apareció en el comedor y, con paso rápidos, se acercó al director. Se inclinó junto a él y le murmuró algo al oído. Parecía un poco excitada. En cuanto terminó, Dumbledore se puso de pie. Sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo.

-¡Por fin ha llegado!—Exclamó.

McGonagall asintió. El resto de los profesores y todos los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar nuevamente. Una figura envestida en una larga capa negra había aparecido. Nadie pudo ver de quién se trataba. Dicha persona se acercó a Dumbledore e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Discúlpeme, no pude llegar antes...—Dijo la persona al inclinarse. Era una mujer.

El director de Hogwarts sonrió amablemente y a continuación se dirigió a los estudiantes:

-¡El puesto para profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras ha dejado de estar vacante!

Snape se revolvió como una serpiente agonizante en su asiento. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Estaba seguro de que sería él ese año!

-¡Je, je, je! ¡Miren a Snape!—Murmuró Ron, divertido.

-¡Ron!—Dijo Hermione, reprimiendo una sonrisa; después de todo no era bueno burlarse de un profesor.

Harry no dijo ni una palabra, tenía la vista fija en la nueva profesora. ¿Acaso sería tan buena como Lupin? ¡Era una lástima que él ya no se encontrara allí!

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y, con gran entusiasmo, exclamó:

-¡Ahora les presentaré a su nueva profesora...

Snape estaba a punto de estallar.

-¡¿Por qué tanto suspenso?! ¡Ni qué fuera cosa de otro mundo!—Comentó Ron, molesto ante tanto misterio.

El director continuó:

-...Lareine Gautier!

Hermione ahogó un quejido. La mujer se volvió ante el grupo de estudiantes quitándose la capa y sonriendo. Todos se quedaron sin habla, incluso los gemelos Weasley, que discutían sobre artículos de broma.

La tal Lareine era, verdaderamente, una hermosa criatura de otro mundo. Era joven, muy joven, de unos veinte años. Llevaba puesto un elegante y ceñido vestido negro sobre su delgado cuerpo. Un extraño amuleto de metal colgaba de su cuello. Su larga cabellera negra era larga y rizada. Pero, lo más llamativo de todo, eran sus ojos púrpuras. Harry no podía dejar de admirarlos, al igual que todos los presentes. 

El joven Potter se percató de que Gautier lo miraba fijamente. La muchacha parpadeó un par de veces y dirigió una amable sonrisa a Harry, el cual se sonrojó al instante y bajó la mirada.

Cinco minutos después el lugar regresó a la normalidad. Se llevó a cabo la rutina del sombrero seleccionador y la deliciosa cena sin demás contratiempos. A pesar de todo, Harry no se atrevía a despegar la vista del plato. En cambio Hermione estaba muy contenta.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Lareine Gautier será nuestra profesora!—Dijo la joven, con las mejillas incendiadas por la emoción.

-No entiendo por qué te emocionas tanto...Si fueras chico lo entendería, porque es muuuy hermosa—Dijo Ron, con la vista puesta en la nueva profesora. 

Hermione enrojeció profundamente y atacó:

-¡RON! ¡¿Es posible que no sepas **nada** sobre la maravillosa hechicera Gautier!?

Al escuchar aquello, Harry por fin levantó la vista del plato y miró a su amiga con interés.

-¿Hechicera?—Preguntó.

-Así es—Respondió Hermione, sacando un papel de su túnica y mostrándolo a los dos chicos—Es un pequeño artículo de El Profeta. Salió hace dos días.

Harry y Ron miraron el recorte y pudieron leer lo siguiente:

Lareine Gautier visita el mundo de los magos: La gran hechicera estará entre nosotros por algún tiempo. Hay rumores de que visitará la prestigiada 'Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts'. Sin embargo, el verdadero motivo de su visita continúa siendo un misterio. Es extraño que Gautier abandone su mundo.

A un lado del texto aparecía una borrosa foto de la hechicera. 

-Por lo visto los rumores eran ciertos...—Dijo Hermione con tono pensativo.

Ron estaba un poco molesto, tomó el artículo y, señalando la imagen, exclamó:

-¡Aún así nunca había escuchado hablar de ella! ¡¿De qué mundo vino?! Además...además...¡¿Por qué esta fotografía tan mala?! ¡Es un insulto!

Hermione se encogió de hombros, después dijo:

-A Gautier no le gusta que le tomen fotos. Muchos la han intentado, pero...bueno...a decir verdad yo tampoco sé mucho de ella...pero...pero...

La frase de Hermione quedó en el aire. Los tres amigos se volvieron para mirar a la misteriosa hechicera, la cual charlaba con Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall. 

El lugar de Snape estaba vacío.

* * *


	2. Indicum Violaceus y el malhumor de Snape

Capítulo 2: Indicum Violaceus y el malhumor de Snape

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y sus amigos se dirigieron a la clase de Pociones que, por desgracia, era la primera del día. Faltaban pocos minutos para que iniciara la clase, así que Malfoy decidió molestar a su enemigo número uno.

-Ten cuidado con las ranas voladoras, Potter...—Dijo Draco al pasar junto al chico de lentes, con voz burlona.

Crabbe y Goyle rieron entre dientes. Ron y Hermione estuvieron a punto de decir algo, cuando Snape entró. Lucía más sombrío de lo común. Varios mechones de cabello negro le caían sobre los ojos y tenía el rostro muy pálido. Su mirada era realmente asesina.

-Siéntense—Dijo, arrastrando las palabras, y tomando su lugar frente a la clase. Poco después lanzó una mirada poco agradable a su alrededor y continuó—El día de hoy prepararemos la poción **_Maledicus_**, la cual sirve para...

-Pero si es el primer día...—Murmuró Ron a Harry.

-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor—Dijo Snape, con voz cansada.

Ante semejante amenaza, todos los estudiantes guardaron silencio, pues habían comenzado a inquietarse. ¿Qué tendría Snape en mente?

-Bien, como estaba diciendo, antes de que el señor Weasley me interrumpiera; la poción**_Maledicus_**sirve para envenenar a cierto tipo de planta...—Sacó su varita mágica e hizo aparecer un singular ejemplar de flores violetas, tallos negros y hojas azul índigo—**Indicum Violaceus**.

-¿¡De qué sirve asesinar plantas!? Esto no es Herbología—Se quejó nuevamente Ron, en voz muy baja.

-¡WEASLEY!—Bramó Snape, dirigiéndole una mirada acre al muchacho, el cual se encogió de hombros y guardó silencio—No me sorprende que los ignorantes de Gryffindor no conozcan las propiedades de dicha planta. La **Indicum Violaceus**es mortal. El veneno que es fabricado con sus flores puede matar a cualquier ser viviente en menos de un minuto. No hay antídoto.

Los estudiantes de Slytherin y Gryffindor se quedaron sin palabras. ¿Por qué trabajar con algo tan peligroso?

-Afortunadamente, muy pocas personas en el mundo conocen la manera de preparar el veneno—Continuó Snape, aliviando a todos—Trabajarán en parejas. Comiencen... 

Snape utilizó nuevamente su varita, haciendo aparecer plantas similares en cada mesa. Una fórmula nada sencilla apareció en la pizarra. 

-Tienen media hora—Dijo Snape, secamente.

Todos se pusieron a trabajar al instante. Neville Longbottom corrió rápidamente junto a Hermione. No había otra cosa que le asustara más en este mundo que los regaños del profesor Snape y ese año quería sacar buenas notas. Sin embargo, Snape se lo impidió:

-Ni lo pienses, Longbottom. Trabajarás solo.

Neville se paró en seco a pocos pasos de Hermione, quien lo miraba desconcertada. El pobre chico estaba muy pálido y su rostro mostraba un gran malestar, pocos segundos después se desmayó.

-¡Neville!—Exclamó Hermione, asustada, inclinándose junto al regordete muchacho.

Snape caminó junto a ambos, les dirigió una mirada de desaprobación, y dijo:

-Oh, qué lástima...¡Quince puntos menos por desmayarse!

Hermione ayudó a Neville a ponerse de pie, apretando los labios y a punto de llorar. ¿Qué le pasaba a Snape? ¿Por qué ese malhumor tan exagerado? 

-Pónganse a trabajar—Murmuró Snape, dándose la vuelta.

Hermione y Neville no tuvieron más remedio qué obedecer. Harry observaba todo desde su mesa, junto a Ron, el cual estaba bastante molesto. Muy pronto el lugar se llenó de murmullos.

-¡Ese Snape!—Dijo Ron entre dientes, mientras separaba algunos de los extraños ingredientes—¿Pero qué demonios es esto?

Harry se encogió de hombros y desvió la vista hacia la planta que envenenarían al final de la clase, eso si la poción salía bien. Era muy hermosa. Harry estaba seguro de que nunca había visto nada igual creciendo en los alrededores de Hogwarts...o en ninguna otra parte. Era una lástima tener que deshacerse de ella.

Entonces pasó algo que sorprendió a todos. 

Malfoy estaba trabajando con Goyle y, mientras colocaba los ingredientes en su humeante caldero, decía:

-Este año asistiré a la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con mucho gusto...¿Viste a la profesora Gautier anoche? ¿La miraste con atención? ¿Sí? Tiene estilo y es muy...

-¡DRACO MALFOY, VUELVES A MENCIONAR ESE NOMBRE EN MI CLASE Y JURO QUE TE REPROBARÉ!—Estalló Snape, completamente enfurecido—¡Y LO MISMO VA PARA TODOS USTEDES!

Neville se asustó tanto que empujó su **Indicum Violaceus**en el caldero, junto a los demás ingredientes. La explosión fue monumental y la clase dio por terminada. Harry y los demás nunca habían visto a Snape tan molesto.

* * *


	3. El regreso de un estimado profesor

Capítulo 3: El regreso de un estimado profesor

* * *

Cuando Harry y los demás salieron de las mazmorras, se toparon con Filch en las escaleras. Tenía cara de pocos amigos, como siempre. Llevaba una cubeta y un trapo en la mano derecha. Pasó junto a los chicos murmurando cosas no muy agradables y al poco tiempo desapareció. Seguramente iba a limpiar los restos de la explosión causada por Neville.

-Vaya, vaya...Necesitará más que eso para limpiarlo todo—Comentó Ron, poniendo una expresión burlona.

Neville lo miró de reojo y suspiró tristemente. ¿Por qué las cosas siempre le iban tan mal? Hermione se acercó a él y trató de animarlo:

-No te preocupes. Snape nos puso nerviosos a todos.

El chico regordete intentó sonreír, sin mucho éxito, pues Malfoy y sus seguidores aparecieron.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, sangre sucia, ese tonto nunca hará nada bien—Comentó Draco, con tono mordaz.

Crabbe y Goyle rieron un poco.

-¡Cállate! ¿O acaso no recuerdas cómo te gritó tu querido profesor?—Exclamó Ron, divertido.

Malfoy palideció rápidamente, mientras se mordía el labio. Poco después recobró la compostura y, alejándose por el pasillo, dijo:

-Vámonos, no vale la pena perder el tiempo con estos cabezas huecas...

El par de gorilas siguió rápidamente a su líder, riendo de una manera idiota. Al poco tiempo los tres habían desaparecido. Harry y los demás se apresuraron. Faltaba poco para la siguiente clase: Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Llegaron al aula justo a tiempo. Lareine Gautier ya estaba ahí, esperándolos. Todos tomaron rápidamente sus lugares.

-Buenos días, soy la profesora Gautier—Comenzó la joven hechicera—Hoy comenzaremos con...—Se detuvo al ver entrar a Dumbledore—¿Señor director?

El gran mago saludó a todos con una sonrisa.

-Perdón por la interrupción, Gautier. Pero debo hacer un anuncio muy importante.

Todos miraron al director con ojos expectantes.

-Debo admitir que no lo esperaba. Pero un antiguo profesor de Hogwarts llegó hace media hora...—Dijo Dumbledore, algo pensativo-Quiero que lo saluden.

-¡Quizá sea Lupin!—Pensó Harry con entusiasmo.

Albus se dio la vuelta, y exclamó:

-¡Puedes entrar!

-¡¡HOLA A TODOS!!—Tronó una conocida voz. 

Todos miraron hacia la puerta, donde había un sujeto rubio vestido con una túnica lila. Era Gilderoy Lockhart. 

-¡Oh no...!—Murmuró Ron, llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

Hermione sonrió nerviosamente. Estaba muy decepcionada de Lockhart. Aún recordaba lo sucedido en el segundo curso. Ella no era la única, el resto de los estudiantes pensaba lo mismo. Seamus Finnigan no pudo evitar reír un poco, e intercambió una mirada con Dean. Harry estaba muy pálido...Verdaderamente deseaba que fuera Lupin. Lockhart ignoró aquello. Vio a Gautier y se acercó a ella con presteza.

-¡¡PERO SI YO TE CONOZCO!!—Exclamó, señalando a la joven con el dedo.

Lareine Gautier palideció ante el extraño comportamiento del recién llegado.

-¿¡Qué le pasa a ese sujeto!?—Preguntó Ron.

Dumbledore sonrió, y dijo:

-Nuestro estimado Lockhart ha terminado sus años de tratamiento en el sanatorio. Ha recuperado la mayor parte de su memoria y fue enviado aquí para recuperar sus últimos recuerdos. Así que se quedará con nosotros por algún tiempo. Tengan paciencia con él, por favor.

Todos los alumnos asintieron, intentando sonreír. Dumbledore se despidió, dejando a Lockhart con Gautier.

-¡Qué lindos rizos!—Exclamó el antiguo profesor, mirando el cabello de la joven, y después sus ojos—¡Oh! ¡Lilas! ¿Sabías que mi color preferido es el lila? 

-Por supuesto que sí, Gilderoy. Y recuerdo perfectamente que dijiste lo mismo cuando nos conocimos...—Respondió Gautier, con voz cansada.

-¿Entonces **sí** se conocen?—Murmuró Ron a sus amigos, estaba verdaderamente sorprendido.

-¡Oh Lareine, mi musa!—Exclamó Lockhart, tomando las manos de la profesora y sonriéndole de una manera deslumbrante—¡Tú fuiste la primera persona a la que recordé! ¡No has cambiado nada!

-Seguramente la primera persona que recordó fue a él mismo...de tanto verse en el espejo—Murmuró Ron a Hermione y a Harry, los cuales asintieron, tratando de no reír. Estaban convencidos de que así había sido.

Lareine Gautier suspiró profundamente y se alejó de Lockhart, diciendo:

-Te recuerdo que estás frente a una clase.

-¡Oh! ¡Es verdad!—Exclamó el atractivo e inútil mago, volviendo su sonriente rostro hacia los estudiantes—¡Hola, qué hay! Soy Gilderoy Lockhart, Caballero de la Orden de Merlín, de tercera clase, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para...

-¡Gilderoy!—Suplicó Gautier—¡Estoy segura que ellos ya saben todo eso! Fuiste su profesor, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Claro que sí—Dijo Lockhart, no muy convencido, hasta que su mirada se topó con Harry—Yo te conozco...

El chico de lentes rió nerviosamente, y fingió no saber nada. Después de todo, ¿qué haría Lockhart cuando recordara lo sucedido? No quería imaginarlo.

-¡Por cierto! ¿En aquellos gloriosos días les conté cuando me enfrenté a una terrible arpía?—Preguntó Gilderoy, sonriendo y mostrando sus dientes perfectos a todos los alumnos, los cuales aceptaron no haber escuchado semejante historia antes. Estaba el asunto de la banshee, los vampiros, los hombres lobo...Pero no les había contado nada sobre una arpía.

Gautier se sonrojó un poco. Parecía un poco molesta.

-Gilderoy...Fui yo quien derrotó a la arpía. Tú estabas ahí...—Murmuró la joven, mirando al mago con sus ojos púrpuras—Veo que continúas adjudicándote los logros ajenos.

Lockhart la observó fijamente por varios segundos, ladeó un poco la cabeza, y dijo:

-Insisto, qué bellos rizos...¿Cómo te los haces?

Y esa fue la primera clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras: Un monólogo de cuarenta minutos, cortesía de Lockhart. La profesora Gautier estaba muy avergonzada, al final de la clase pidió disculpas a todos los alumnos y prometió que nada parecido volvería a suceder. 

Cuando los estudiantes salieron del aula, Ron comentó:

-Este curso será un infierno con ese tonto metiendo las narices por doquier...

-Creí que había comenzado a caerte bien—Dijo Hermione, recordando las palabras que su amigo había dicho en el segundo año, respecto a Lockhart.

Ron lo pensó un poco, y respondió:

-Creo que me cae mejor cuando no está cerca.

Hermione rió un poco. Harry no dijo nada. Aún podía escuchar las voces de Gautier y Lockhart discutiendo. Realmente le hubiera gustado saber qué relación tenían esos dos.

* * *


	4. Sucesos extraños

Capítulo 4: Sucesos extraños

* * *

Pasó un mes. La clase de Gautier era la preferida de Harry y sus amigos, y Lockhart continuaba viviendo en Hogwarts, aunque sin conseguir grandes resultados...

Una tarde, Harry estaba en el Gran Comedor, mordisqueando una galleta. Hermione estaba a su lado, leyendo una inmensa y antigua enciclopedia, y Ron jugaba ajedrez cerca de allí, contra un chico de Hufflepuff. Potter pensaba en la nueva profesora, había algo en ella que le provocaba una curiosidad inmensa. Así que, aprovechando la ausencia de Ron, decidió interrogar a su amiga:

-Hermione...¿Podrías contarme algo sobre la profesora Gautier?

A la muchacha le brillaron los ojos.

-¡Por supuesto! Justamente estaba leyendo sobre ella, Harry—Respondió Granger mostrándole el texto—Me costó mucho conseguir este libro...Aquí dice que Gautier es famosa porque logró romper un hechizo mortal de Voldemort, hace unos trece años...¡Qué interesante! Aunque...creí que tú habías sido el único. 

-Sí—Murmuró Harry, pensativo.

Hermione cerró el libro y frunció el ceño un poco. Había algo extraño.

-Pero...la profesora luce tan joven...—Murmuró.

Harry estaba por abrir la boca, cuando los gemelos Weasley aparecieron. Fred exclamó:

-¡¡Vengan pronto!!

-¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó Ron, desviando la atención del tablero.

-¡No preguntes, tonto, y ven!—Agregó George, molesto.

Potter y sus dos amigos se miraron entre sí por un momento, pero finalmente decidieron seguir a los gemelos hasta llegar a unos grandes ventanales que daban hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Algo muy extraño parecía estar ocurriendo. Alumnos de todas las casas también estaban mirando. 

Nubes oscuras cubrían el cielo y un horrible rugido resonaba a través del castillo. Hagrid estaba junto a su cabaña, con Fang tendido a sus pies, llevando una ballesta entre sus manos y mirando en todas direcciones. A su lado estaban Snape y la profesora McGonagall. Sobre el césped podían verse los cadáveres de bestias jamás vistas. 

El profesor Flitwick pasó corriendo a toda prisa junto a Harry y los demás, seguido muy de cerca por un prefecto, el cual miró a los estudiantes y se detuvo de golpe.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo todos ustedes aquí?!—Exclamó, histérico—¡¡Vuelvan a sus dormitorios ahora mismo!!

-Pero...—Dijo Ron.

-¡Nada de peros!—Continuó el prefecto, mirando a todos con desagrado. 

Ron se encogió de hombros y fue escoltado junto a los demás por el nervioso prefecto. En su camino hacia la casa de Gryffindor se toparon nuevamente con el profesor Flitwick, quien iba acompañado por Dumbledore y Gautier. 

-¡¡...bestias extrañas han invadido el Bosque Prohibido y los alrededores de Hogwarts, profesor!!—Iba diciendo Flitwick, completamente aterrorizado. 

Harry observó el rostro tenso de Gautier con atención, mientras pasaba a su lado, parecía muy pensativa y preocupada por algo. En cambio, Dumbledore se mantenía impasible. Al poco tiempo, los tres profesores desaparecieron y Harry entornó los ojos, pensativo. ¿Qué estaría sucediendo?

* * *

En el exterior del castillo, Hagrid y los profesores enfrentaban a un dragón inmenso, de ojos rojizos y escamas negras. Algunas zonas del prado estaban en llamas. Dumbledore, Flitwick y Gautier miraban la situación a lo lejos. La hechicera miraba a la bestia con terror. 

-No...no puede ser...—Pensó. 

La voz de Dumbledore la sacó de sus pensamientos:

-Lareine.

-¿Sí?—Preguntó ésta.

El director de Hogwarts tomó suavemente a la hechicera por el hombro y, con voz grave, murmuró:

-Creo que usted ya sabe qué hacer, señorita.

La joven de ojos púrpuras palideció un poco y tragó saliva. ¿Cómo pudo Dumbledore saberlo? No había tiempo para pensar, así que se echó a correr entre las llamas, sin mirar atrás. 

En el interior del círculo de fuego, Lareine pudo ver a Hagrid protegiendo a la profesora McGonagall y a Fang echado junto a su dueño, temblando de terror. El dragón prestaba toda su atención a Snape, quien alzaba su varita sin mucho éxito. La bestia hubiera calcinado al profesor de pociones si Gautier no hubiera intervenido. Valientemente se lanzó entre el dragón y Snape, abrazando a éste último y rodando con él lejos de las llamas. 

Entre la confusión, Snape pudo sentir el frágil cuerpo de la joven contra el suyo, y un delicado aroma emanando de ella. Se detuvieron contra un árbol. Gautier miró al profesor con sus expresivos ojos púrpuras y, preocupada, preguntó:

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Snape no respondió. Lareine estaba sobre él, sus suaves y ondulados cabellos caían sobre el rostro del profesor. Era una situación bochornosa, así que Snape gruñó algo y se quitó de encima a la joven. Ella no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso, pues había que enfrentar al dragón. Lareine se acercó al reptil y lo miró fijamente. 

-_Impetum...hostium!!_—Exclamó moviendo un poco las manos. Un resplandor púrpura invadió el ambiente.

La bestia pareció tranquilizarse. La hechicera continuó:

-_Procedo!!_

El dragón rugió por última vez y se desvaneció en el aire con un resplandor dorado. Las nubes oscuras desaparecieron junto con las llamas. El lugar volvió a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Gautier miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa y, satisfecha, se desmayó sobre el césped. Los hechizos habían sido demasiado para ella. 

***

-...finalmente la profesora Gautier fue llevada a la enfermería—Dijo Fred.

Los gemelos Weasley estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor, relatando lo sucedido a Harry y a los demás, pues habían escapado del prefecto y lo habían visto todo. Cuando terminaron de hablar, el lugar se llenó de murmullos.

-¡¿La profesora venció a esa bestia enorme y peligrosa?! ¡¡No lo puedo creer!!—Exclamó Seamus.

-¿Y por qué es tan difícil creerlo?—Preguntó Hermione, algo irritada.

-Sí, por algo es la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...—Musitó Neville.

-Bueno, como es una mujer tan amable y frágil...—Respondió Seamus, sin saber cómo continuar.

-Él tiene razón—Dijo George—Nunca imaginé que Gautier fuera capaz de luchar de esa manera. ¡Fue algo maravilloso!

-Y salvó a Snape, je, je, je—Agregó Fred.

-¿En serio?—Preguntó Hermione.

-Sí—Dijo George—El orgullo de Snape no podrá con ello.

Ron se acercó al grupo y comentó:

-Les aconsejo no hablar de eso en clase, o Snape nos reprobará a todos.

Todos asintieron con una sonrisa. 

* * *


	5. Sospechas

Capítulo 5: Sospechas

* * *

A las pocas horas, la señora Pomfrey dio de alta a Lareine y la envió a su habitación, aconsejándole descansar. Lockhart acompañó a la joven durante todo el trayecto, parecía realmente abatido. 

-¡Oh, querida mía! Si tan sólo hubiera estado presente...esto no te habría pasado. Pero estaba muy ocupado recuperando mis recuerdos...—Comentó Gilderoy, en tono quejumbroso. 

Gautier alzó una ceja, pues sabía perfectamente que el mago había estado encerrado en su habitación, ondulando sus rizos. 

-Sí, gracias—Fue lo único que pudo decirle a su rubio amigo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en su despacho, Snape daba vueltas y más vueltas. La luz de las antorchas iluminaba la expresión tensa de su rostro. Esa...esa mujercita de nada lo había salvado. Era algo inaudito. El hombre se detuvo junto a su escritorio y observó con atención el objeto que había sobre él: Un ejemplar de Indicum Violaceus.

Mientras analizaba la oscura planta, comenzó a pensar...¡Esa Gautier! Estaba muy molesto. 

Finalmente se dejó caer sobre su silla y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. 

-¡Maldición!—Murmuró.

***

Después de muchas súplicas, Lockhart había accedido dejar sola a Lareine. La hechicera cerró la puerta de su dormitorio y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Estaba realmente exhausta. Había utilizado mucha energía para desaparecer al dragón. 

No era la primera vez que veía a ese animal. Pero...¿Por qué Dumbledore lo sabía? 

-Esto puede terminar muy mal—Pensó la joven, paseando la mirada por la habitación. Los baúles donde había traído sus cosas estaban en una esquina. Sus trajes estaban guardados en el ropero. Una ventana cubierta por cortinajes púrpuras estaba a su derecha. Y más allá, sobre el escritorio y el piso, algunas vasijas conteniendo flores de Indicum Violaceus.

Lareine dejó la cama para regar sus flores y aspirar su peculiar aroma.

* * *

Snape continuaba en su despacho, moviendo los dedos sobre el escritorio. La Indicum Violaceus estaba frente a él. Pudo percibir su aroma. No había duda. Era el mismo olor que emanaba de Lareine Gautier. Pero...¿Por qué?

El hombre de negros cabellos frunció el ceño. La llegada de Gautier a Hogwarts había sido misteriosa... Había algo muy extraño en ella. A pesar de ser una hechicera, sus poderes mágicos superaban el límite. 

-Debo vigilarla—Murmuró Snape, antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Hermione daba vueltas en la cama. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a Gautier. La muchacha reconoció que Lareine era una hechicera de primer nivel, incluso la admiraba enormemente. Pero...había algo extraño en ella. 

-¿Por qué habrá dejado el mundo de los hechiceros de esa manera?—Pensó Granger—¿Por qué vino a Hogwarts? Quizá...está buscando algo...Sí, su llegada no fue una coincidencia. 

* * *

Lareine estaba de pie, mirando por la ventana de su habitación. La noche era oscura. La hechicera tomó entre sus manos: el extraño amuleto que siempre llevaba consigo. En realidad era un relicario de plata, en su interior estaba la foto de un joven. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—Susurró Gautier, mirando la imagen con atención—Te extraño tanto...

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Lareine dejó el medallón sobre el escritorio y abrió. Era Dumbledore.

-Veo que ya se siente mejor—Dijo el gran mago.

-Sí...—Murmuró la joven, estaba un poco sorprendida.

La mirada de Albus se desvió al escritorio, encontrando el relicario. El mago frunció el ceño, miró fijamente a la hechicera y, con voz grave, dijo:

-Ten cuidado, Lareine. No es bueno vivir en el pasado.

-No...señor...—Dijo la joven, con un hilo de voz. Después de todo, Dumbledore estaba enterado de muchas cosas...

Recuperando su postura amable, el director cambió de tema:

-Espero que le gusten los bailes, profesora. Próximamente organizaremos uno en su honor.

Lareine no supo qué decir, estaba muy apenada. Su vida personal no era tan secreta para Dumbledore...

El mago le sonrió, comprensivo, antes de salir de la habitación. Gautier miró el relicario y comenzó a llorar.

-Yo...vivo en el pasado, Dumbledore...No tengo nada más...Perdóneme...Perdóneme...—Pensó, con dolor. 

* * *


	6. ¿Es Harry?

Capítulo 6: ¿Es...Harry?

* * *

Varias semanas después, Harry estaba en la lechucería, dándole algunos bocadillos a Hedwig antes de enviarla con un mensaje para Sirius. Las corrientes de aire levantaban montones de plumas del suelo y hacían temblar a Potter. 

-Buena suerte, Hedwig—Dijo el muchacho, antes de que su blanca lechuza levantara el vuelo.

Escuchó ruidos a sus espaldas y se dio rápidamente la vuelta. Se sonrojó al encontrarse con la delgada figura de Gautier.

-Señor Potter, veo que también vino a enviar una lechuza—Dijo la hechicera.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. 

-Esa es la mía—Continuó la mujer, señalando un cárabo. 

El muchacho desvió sus temblorosos ojos verdes hacia el animal que dormía cerca de ahí y murmuró:

-Ah...Es...muy...bonito...

En realidad el ave no era nada agraciada, y Gautier rió un poco:

-No tiene por qué mentir, Potter. Pero gracias de todos modos.

Harry no supo qué decir, la cabeza le daba vueltas. La profesora le sonrió de una manera encantadora y lo invitó a pasear por el jardín. El muchacho aceptó.

***

En los corredores del castillo, Hermione le contaba sus sospechas a Ron, mientras caminaban. Ambos cargaban un montón de libros que Granger necesitaba para una tarea. 

-¿No lo has notado?—Preguntó la muchacha.

-Hmmmm...—Murmuró Weasley.

-¡Vamos Ron! Harry es el favorito de la profesora Gautier, es obvio. 

-Si tú lo dices...

-¡Ron!

El pelirrojo movió la cabeza un poco, diciendo:

-Aunque...pensándolo bien. Creo que tienes razón. Últimamente la he visto siguiendo a Harry a todas partes...

-Sí, él me dijo que hablaban mucho—Agregó Hermione, pensativa—¿Por qué será?

-Quizá ella se enamoró de Harry.

-¡Ron!

-Recuerda que no hay edad para el amor.

-¡¡RON!! ¡Esto es serio!

-Qué envidia me da...

Hermione movió la cabeza, negativamente, y aceleró el paso, mientras refunfuñaba por todo el pasillo. Ron comenzó a reír y siguió a Granger. Los amigos no se dieron cuenta, pero Snape había estado caminando detrás de ellos durante toda su plática, disimuladamente. 

El profesor se detuvo junto a un ventanal y comenzó a pensar. La amiga de Potter tenía razón. Lareine parecía haberse aficionado al muchacho...Entonces vio algo interesante, la profesora y el alumno paseando por el jardín. Decidió observar todos sus movimientos.

***

En las afueras del castillo, Gautier y Potter charlaban junto a los árboles que comenzaban a perder sus hojas. 

-Si quiere puede llamarme Harry—Dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

-Bien, Harry. Tú puedes llamarme Lareine—Comentó la hechicera, sonriendo.

Lareine Gautier había estado ganándose la confianza del muchacho durante las últimas semanas. Sus esfuerzos estaban dando frutos. Por su parte, Harry no podía explicar el comportamiento de la profesora...se había convertido en su alumno predilecto y en la envidia de sus compañeros, sobre todo de Malfoy, quien ya no sabía qué más regalarle a la profesora para ganarse su afecto y atención. 

Mientras caminaban bajo el cielo otoñal, Harry decidió contar su historia a Lareine...cómo sus padres habían muerto en manos de Voldemort...la vida infernal en casa de sus tíos...su afición por el quidditch...

La hechicera escuchaba con paciencia y hacía comentarios de cuando en cuando. Harry no se dio cuenta, pero contó toda su vida a la mujer y él, en cambio, no sabía mucho sobre ella.

***

Una voz quejumbrosa sacó a Snape de sus labores de espionaje. Era Gilderoy, y parecía llevar un buen rato parado junto al profesor, mirando lo mismo que él.

-¡¡¡Es tan triste!!! ¿Verdad? Le confesé mis sentimientos hace un par de días...¿y qué hizo? Rendirse a los encantos de Harry Potter...Oh, nunca la creí capaz de hacer tal cosa...¡Es casi un niño! Estoy tan decepcionado. Intenté todo. Le dije que las invitaciones de nuestra boda se verían muy bien... La boda de GL y LG. Nuestros nombres y apellidos comienzan con las mismas letras...Oh, mi Lareine...—Se lamentó Lockhart, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Gautier. 

Snape arrugó la nariz ante tanta cursilería y se dio la vuelta. El rubio mago suspiró y desapareció en la dirección contraria.

***

Lareine y Harry se sentaron en una banca, que estaba entre unos altos arbustos. El corazón de Potter latía sin control, pues estaban sentados muy cerca...Ella sonrió dulcemente y miró al muchacho directo a los ojos, después movió su mano hacia él y rozó los dedos de su mano derecha. 

Harry se sonrojó como un tomate. Le gustaba mucho la profesora, y ahora estaban ahí...lejos de todo...él podría besarla...y nadie se daría cuenta...Ron se moriría de la envidia...

Lareine cerró los ojos y esperó. Potter tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y se acercó muy lentamente a la hechicera, estuvo a punto de tocar sus labios cuando un dolor inmenso atacó su cicatriz.

-¡¡Ahhh!!—Gimió Harry, cubriéndose la frente y echándose hacia atrás.

Gautier se asustó.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?

Entonces Hermione y Ron aparecieron. Al ver a Harry retorciéndose sobre el piso, se lanzaron sobre él para ayudarlo. 

-¡¿Qué sucede?!—Preguntó Hermione, preocupada.

-¡Mi...mi cicatriz!—Fue lo único que pudo responder el pobre Potter, antes de desmayarse, el dolor había sido muy fuerte.

Ron cargó a su amigo y lo llevó a la enfermería. Hermione miró fijamente a Gautier, sus ojos eran acusadores.

-Señorita Granger...yo...—Murmuró Lareine, apenada.

Pero Hermione la interrumpió:

-No sé cuáles sean sus intenciones con Harry, pero aléjese de él.

Después se dio la vuelta, dejando sola a la hechicera.

-¿Por qué pasó esto?—Pensó Lareine, confundida—Si yo no...

Finalmente se dio por vencida y decidió ir a su habitación.

***

Gautier se sorprendió al ver a Snape fuera de su habitación.

-Profesor...¿Estaba esperándome?—Preguntó la mujer.

Él asintió, acercándose a ella. 

-¿Qué sucede...?—Preguntó Lareine, incrédula, pero Snape la interrumpió:

-Aléjese de Potter. 

Lareine no pudo decir nada, sólo pudo ver cómo el profesor le lanzaba una mirada furibunda y desaparecía por el corredor, cubierto por los últimos rayos de sol.

* * *


	7. Hechiceros negros

Capítulo 7: Los hechiceros negros

* * *

El otoño casi llegaba a su fin. No ocurrieron más sucesos extraños en Hogwarts y Gautier se mantuvo alejada de Harry, para satisfacción de Hermione, Snape y, sobre todo, de Lockhart. 

Cierta noche, Severus Snape estaba encerrado en su despacho, hojeando varios libros que había obtenido en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. Todos contenían información relacionada con la misteriosa hechicera, aunque nada nuevo. 

El profesor de Pociones estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando encontró algo interesante en el último libro: Hechiceros negros. En él decía que los hechiceros descendían de una antigua y poderosa raza de dragones, que no utilizaban varitas mágicas y poseían un magnífico poder. Además se formaban en un lugar especial, llamado: La Torre de los Colmillos. 

El texto continuaba así: La torre de los hechiceros fue atacada y destruida hace años por Voldemort y un grupo de mortífagos. Snape palideció, ¿por qué él no sabía nada de eso si había estado tan cerca de Voldemort en aquellos años? Movió un poco la cabeza y continuó leyendo: Sin embargo, la raza de los hechiceros no pudo ser exterminada, Lareine Gauiter fue la única sobreviviente del mortal ataque, convirtiéndose así en una leyenda viviente. 

Snape dejó caer el libro...¿Así que Gautier era una hechicera negra? Eso explicaba el hecho de que hubiera domado al dragón tan fácilmente y sobrevivido al ataque de Voldemort. No era una enemiga, pero, ¿qué interés podría tener en Harry Potter?

Severus continuó leyendo sobre los misteriosos y oscuros conjuros de los hechiceros negros. Todos eran peligrosos. Algunos eran prohibidos y se centraban en incrementar el poder, como El toque de la luz o La espada de Waltander. La descripción de aquellos hechizos no era muy detallada, pero advertía lo siguiente: Cualquiera que intentara llevarlos a cabo, pondría en riesgo su vida. 

-¿Acaso intentará utilizar a Potter para incrementar su poder?—Pensó Severus, confundido—Quizá, pero si llegara a intentarlo, perdería la vida. No importa que sea una hechicera negra...

El profesor de Pociones frunció el ceño un poco, dejó el libro sobre el escritorio y salió del despacho. Una rata se escabulló tras él y desapareció en las mazmorras. 

***

Harry continuaba despierto en el dormitorio de Gryffindor. Estaba muy confundido por lo sucedido días atrás. La cicatriz le había dolido bastante...por Lareine.

Hermione había dicho que la profesora Gautier debía estar planeando algo maléfico, pero Potter no quería creerlo...simplemente no podía...

Algo en Lareine Gautier lo tranquilizaba, le daba paz. Pero el dolor...

El muchacho decidió no penar más en el asunto, así que cerró los ojos y trató de dormir. 

***

Snape estaba a pocos pasos del dormitorio de Gautier. Dudaba en llamar a la puerta, pero finalmente lo hizo.

La hechicera apareció en el umbral rápidamente, pues aún no se había acostado, y su rostro palideció al ver a Severus. 

-¡Usted!—Murmuró.

El hombre la miró de una manera extraña y entró a la habitación. Se detuvo junto al escritorio, sus ojos estaban fijos en las plantas de Gautier.

-Indicum Violaceus—Dijo Snape, en tono acusador, tocando los pétalos de las oscuras flores.

Lareine continuaba en el umbral, no sabía qué decir. 

-Sé que eres una hechicera negra—Continuó el hombre de oscuros cabellos, sin darse la vuelta—Y alguien como tú podría usar estas plantas con un fin retorcido...

-¡No es verdad! Me gusta su perfume, ¡es todo!—Exclamó Gautier, molesta.

Snape se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a mirar a aquella mujercita con ojos inquisidores, pero se sorprendió al encontrar a Albus Dumbledore detrás de la hechicera. 

-Buenas noches, Severus—Dijo el mago, entrando a la habitación—¿No crees que es un poco tarde para visitar a nuestra joven profesora?

Severus negó con la cabeza y señaló las plantas que estaban sobre el escritorio. 

-Indicum Violaceus, veneno puro—Explicó, con voz grave.

Dumbledore se acercó a las flores y aspiró profundamente, después dijo:

-Sí, es un olor delicado y peculiar, digno de esta mujer.

-Pero...he estado investigando y descubrí que es una hechicera negra, sólo ellos conocen la manera de preparar veneno con esta planta y...además Potter...—Dijo Severus, algo contrariado.

Dumbledore rió un poco y dijo:

-Sé que Lareine no conoce la fórmula para preparar el veneno, pero sí tiene una formula para destilar perfume.

Snape no dijo nada más y recordó haber visto la fórmula en algún libro. Así que desvió la mirada, molesto. 

-Creo que debes disculparte, Severus—Agregó Dumbledore, antes de darse la vuelta—Por confundir a Lareine con una asesina, buenas noches.

El mago desapareció por el oscuro pasillo, dejando solos a los profesores. 

-Aún queda lo de Potter—Gruñó Snape, sin mirar a la hechicera.

-Me he alejado de él, profesor—Respondió sencillamente Lareine.

Era verdad, Snape había seguido todos sus movimientos en los últimos días, así que miró a la hechicera, esperando algunos gritos histéricos. Pero ella parecía tranquila y sin rencor. Sólo Dijo:

-Harry es afortunado al tener a tantas personas que se preocupen por él...

Snape examinó por un momento la figura de Gautier. Era una especie de Veela, pero de cabellos oscuros, producía una extraña atracción el verla. Era una digna descendiente de una raza extinta. 

-Disculpe—Murmuró Snape arremangándose la negra túnica y saliendo de la habitación.

Lareine lo miró hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad. Sus ojos se tornaron tristes.

-No, perdóneme usted...—Susurró, antes de cerrar la puerta. 

* * *


	8. Un accidente

Capítulo 8: Un accidente

* * *

Una fría tarde, Lockhart invitó a Lareine a pasear por el jardín, pues el fantoche mago aún no perdía la esperanza de casarse con la bella hechicera. 

Gilderoy hablaba sin parar, como siempre parecía alegre y despreocupado; en cambio, su amiga caminaba con la mirada baja y una expresión de abatimiento en el rostro. Al percatarse de esto, Lockhart interrumpió su monólogo para dirigirse a la mujer:

-Oh...¿Sucede algo? 

Ella intentó sonreír, mientras decía:

-No es nada...

-Hmmm...Has estado muy callada estos días, ¿en qué piensas?—Agregó el mago, un tanto curioso.

Lareine se encogió de hombros. Gilderoy se pasó la mano derecha entre sus rizos, en un gesto de coquetería, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al percatarse de que su peinado había perdido volumen.

-¿Me disculpas un momento? Tengo...tengo...ehh, algo muy importante que hacer—Comentó Lockhart, nerviosamente.

-No te preocupes—Dijo Gautier.

El mago besó con galantería la mano de su amiga antes de irse, ella sonrió un poco y sintió pena por Gilderoy...ya que nunca podría amarlo...

Lareine suspiró y continuó paseando sola. No sentía deseos de estar encerrada en su habitación. Además, cuando caminaba por los alrededores del castillo, hermosos recuerdos regresaban a su mente. 

Sí, ella había estado en Hogwarts muchos años antes. 

Caminó durante largo rato, hasta detenerse junto a una vieja y gastada banca de madera. Decidió sentarse y recordar. Frente a ella había un gran árbol. Sonrió melancólicamente, y pensó:

-Fue en este lugar...

Después miró el pálido cielo y agregó:

-...ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Era demasiado para ella, sentía unos enormes deseos de llorar, pero entonces Hagrid apareció, llevando una carga de leña sobre el hombro.

-¡Oh! Buenas tardes, Profesora—Dijo el semi-gigante, amablemente.

-Buenas tardes...—Respondió ella, disimulando su tristeza.

El guardabosques la miró con atención y se quedó sin palabras, como si recordara algo que había visto en su juventud y que había olvidado por mucho tiempo...Finalmente movió la cabeza, como despertando de un sueño, se despidió de la hechicera y continuó su camino.

Ella lo vio partir con ojos cariñosos, no podía evitar sentir lo mismo cada vez que lo veía.

-Rubeus...¿Qué hubiera sido de ti si no te hubieran culpado por el asunto de la Cámara...? Sí, quizá hubieras sido un gran mago...

La hechicera se quedó pensando largo tiempo, hasta que anocheció. Un viento helado apareció de pronto. Lareine se levantó rápidamente, dispuesta a irse, cuando vio algo extraño sobre el suelo. Un objeto brillante...Gautier sintió unos enormes deseos de verlo más de cerca, así que se inclinó sobre él y lo tomó.

Fue un gran error, pues en cuanto sus dedos tocaron el objeto resplandeciente, éste estalló, lanzando un líquido viscoso y de color púrpura. 

Lareine se molestó un poco y trató de quitarse el desagradable líquido de encima.

-Seguramente es uno de esos artículos de broma de los hermanos Weasley. Escuché a varios profesores quejarse sobre ellos...—Murmuró, mientras se limpiaba con su pañuelo de batista, inútilmente. 

Pero algo extraño sucedió, al poco tiempo comenzó a sentirse débil y su vista se nubló...

-Debo ir al castillo...¡Pronto!—Pensó, al descubrir, con terror, que aquello era veneno.

Escondida bajo unos arbustos, una rata observaba todos sus movimientos, sus ojillos parecían brillar con satisfacción.

***

Una ligera nevada comenzó a caer, para desgracia de Gautier, a quien costaba mucho caminar. Sus piernas parecían de plomo y tenía fiebre. Casi no podía respirar, su vista era cada vez más difusa...

Varias veces estuvo a punto de darse por vencida, pero finalmente alcanzó la entrada del castillo. Miró a su alrededor, tocándose el pecho y respirando con dificultad, no había un alma cerca. Trató de gritar, pero no tenía fuerzas...

Había comenzado a perder toda esperanza cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose...Era Snape. El mago se detuvo, sorprendido al ver a la hechicera recargada junto a un pilar, casi desfallecida y con lágrimas en los ojos. Era la primera vez que la veía así. 

En cambio, el rostro de Lareine pareció llenarse de luz, dio unos cuantos pasos—como pudo—, y se dejó caer en los brazos de Severus.

***

Varias horas después, Snape y Dumbledore hablaban en la Enfermería, donde Gautier descansaba. El peligro había pasado gracias a un antídoto de Severus. Cerca de ahí, Lockhart se lamentaba, mientras la enfermera trataba de calmarlo. 

-¡¿Por qué la dejé sola?! ¡¿Por qué?!—Exclamaba Gilderoy una y otra vez, hasta que la señora Pomfrey amenazó con sacarlo de ahí si no guardaba silencio.

Dumbledore escuchaba a Snape con atención, mientras su expresión se volvía cada vez más seria. Finalmente comentó:

-¿Así que la profesora tenía restos de veneno en sus ropas? Esto es muy serio...

-Sí, estuve analizando la sustancia en mi despacho y descubrí que era un fuerte tóxico derivado de la **Indicum Violaceus**—Dijo Snape, con aire grave. 

-Sí, es muy, muy grave—Murmuró Dumbledore, más para sí mismo que para Snape.

Severus miró a Lareine y frunció el ceño al ver cómo Lockhart le acariciaba la mano derecha, con preocupación. Entonces dijo:

-Sí, es grave. Alguien intentó preparar veneno mortal... Aunque...no tuvo éxito, ya que ella continúa con vida.

-Debemos estar muy atentos, Severus—Concluyó el director. 

Snape asintió. Después ambos salieron de la Enfermería. 

* * *


	9. La decisión de Lareine

Capítulo 9: La decisión de Lareine

* * *

Esa misma noche, el rumor de que alguien había intentado asesinar a la profesora Gautier había recorrido Hogwarts por completo. Todos se hacían la misma pregunta: ¿Quién habrá sido?' 

Harry y sus amigos discutían sobre el asunto en la sala común de Gryffindor...

-Yo creo que fue Lockhart—Comentó Ron, antes de bostezar.

-¡RON!—Exclamó Hermione, lanzándole una dura mirada a su amigo—¿Cómo puedes jugar con algo tan serio?

El muchacho pelirrojo hizo una mueca y continuó:

-Dicen que Lockhart le propuso matrimonio a la profesora.

-¿Qué? Vaya...—Murmuró Granger, algo sorprendida.

El joven Weasley rió un poco y agregó:

-Sí, obviamente ella lo rechazó y Lockhart en venganza... 

Hermione comenzó a reprocharle al pelirrojo su horrible falta de tacto. Mientras tanto, Harry miraba a través de una ventana, cerca de ahí. Estaba tan pensativo que no había puesto atención a la charla de sus amigos. 

Pensaba en Lareine. Alguien había intentado matarla... Pero, ¿por qué? Era una de las profesoras más queridas de Hogwarts, una mujer amable y tranquila... Harry no podía entenderlo.

Hermione comentó:

-Quizá intentó envenenarse ella misma.

-¡No seas ridícula! ¿Por qué querría alguien hacer algo así?—Inquirió Ron, escéptico.

-Piénsalo, quizá lo hizo para demostrar que está de nuestro lado. Pero sigo creyendo que está tramando algo...—Respondió Granger, con voz dura. Realmente desconfiaba de Gautier. 

El joven pelirrojo no supo qué contestar. Harry continuaba mirando por la ventana, desanimado. 

***

Al día siguiente, Harry y Ron corrían a la clase de la profesora Gautier, pues se habían retrasado un poco. Al llegar, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al toparse con...

-¡Ah! ¡Pero si son los desvergonzados señores Potter y Weasley!—Exclamó una molesta voz al verlos llegar. Era Gilderoy Lockhart, quien había recuperado la memoria la noche anterior—¿Creyeron que no recordaría la espantosa manera en que me trataron hace algunos años? ¡Bah, pues he regresado! ¡Siéntense!

Entre las risas de sus compañeros y de Hermione, Harry y Ron tomaron asiento, sus rostros estaban completamente pálidos. 

Algunos minutos después, Ron susurró:

-¡¿Qué demonios hace ese tonto aquí?!

Potter sólo pudo encogerse de hombros y escuchar las fantásticas aventuras que Lockhart contaba a la clase. Sus lecciones continuaban siendo un fraude. 

***

Mientras tanto, Lareine estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore. Había sido dada de alta por la mañana. 

El gran mago miraba fijamente a la hechicera desde su escritorio, hasta que, con voz grave, indagó:

-¿Sospecha de alguien?

Ella desvió la vista. Parecía dudar. Finalmente susurró:

-No, señor.

Albus negó lentamente con la cabeza. Sabía que Gautier mentía. 

-Esto podría ser muy grave, sabes a qué me refiero, ¿verdad?—Continuó el director.

Lareine se mordió los labios y evitó mirar a Dumbledore. El mago esperó algunos minutos, en vano. Ella no parecía tener deseos de hablar.

Finalmente Albus recuperó su expresión afable, miró a Gautier con ojos cariñosos y dijo:

-Han pasado muchos años...Recuerdo que la primera vez que te hablé tomaste la misma actitud. 

Ella movió la cabeza. Dumbledore continuó:

-Has cambiado muy poco. 

Por fin, Lareine alzó los ojos. El mago se sorprendió al ver aquella expresión tan cansada y triste en ellos. Seguramente Gautier había sufrido mucho durante aquellos largos años.

Ella murmuró, con voz ronca:

-A pesar de mi apariencia, ya no soy tan joven... Me siento muy vieja y cansada, Dumbledore. Me pregunto si...este maldito hechizo...terminará algún día...

Él la miró, con sorpresa, y sintió compasión por la hechicera. Después preguntó:

-¿Estás segura de que quieres abandonar las clases?

Ella le respondió con una mirada que no dejaba duda. Dumbledore suspiró y la dejó marchar. Ya hablarían después. 

***

La clase de Lockhart estaba a punto de terminar, cuando, para terror de todos los estudiantes, dijo:

-Oh, lo olvidaba. La profesora Gautier no regresará, lamentablemente. Así que de ahora en adelante seré su profesor titular. 

Los alumnos intercambiaron miradas de pavor y salieron rápidamente del salón. Gilderoy se quedó un momento en el lugar, distante y pensativo. 

***

Mientras Harry y los demás se dirigían a la clase de Pociones, Ron dijo:

-¡Lo ven! Fue Lockhart, trató de envenenar a la profesora para quedarse con su puesto. 

-No empieces, Ron—Farfulló Hermione. Estaba algo confundida por lo ocurrido.

Harry caminaba sin escuchar a sus amigos.

***

Al mismo tiempo, Lareine avanzaba rápidamente hacia las mazmorras, recordando lo que Dumbledore le había comentado: había sido salvada gracias a un antídoto preparado por Snape. Así que deseaba darle las gracias lo antes posible.

Gautier llegó al lugar cuando la clase había comenzado. Dudó al ver que se trataba del grupo de Harry, pero un impulso extraño la obligó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Snape había anotado una difícil fórmula en el pizarrón y se paseaba entre las filas mirando a los pobres estudiantes con ojos acusadores. Le pareció ver a alguien de pie, junto a la puerta y miró hacia allá. Se sorprendió al toparse con la delicada figura de Lareine. Ella sonrió tímidamente. 

Los estudiantes estaban tan absortos en su trabajo que no se percataron de la presencia de la hechicera.

Snape frunció el ceño un poco y después salió del salón. Gautier no perdió tiempo:

-Disculpe profesor, pero quería darle las gracias lo antes posible. Hubiera muerto sin su antídoto... 

Severus gruñó algo en respuesta. 

-Gracias...—Susurró Lareine, sonriendo de una manera hermosa, antes de irse. 

Severus vio cómo se alejaba aquella delgada silueta por un instante, pero al escuchar el ruido de sus alumnos, se dio rápidamente la vuelta y entró al aula, dispuesto a bajar muchos puntos. 

* * *


	10. Tristeza

Capítulo 10: Tristeza

* * *

Pasaron varios días. Gautier permanecía en el castillo por invitación de Dumbledore, aunque cada día se dejaba ver menos. Parecía haberse enclaustrado en su habitación. Por otra parte, Lockhart continuaba dando clases para terror de Harry y Ron, pues no dejaba de recordarles su vil comportamiento del pasado.

Cierta noche, Gilderoy decidió visitar a la hechicera en su habitación. Le llevó una caja de ranas de chocolate como regalo...

-¡Vamos, come una de estas!—Dijo el mago rubio, ofreciéndole una rana a su amiga—Son infalibles contra la depresión. 

Lareine estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, mirando a Lockhart sin mucho interés. Finalmente suspiró y tomó el dulce, pero no lo probó. 

-Gracias—Murmuró la mujer, con voz vacía.

Él la miró y movió la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación. 

-No, no. Algo debe andar muy mal. Nunca te había visto así—Comentó.

Ante el silencio de su amiga, Gilderoy decidió sentarse a su lado. 

-Lareine, presentaré mi nuevo libro a los medios en julio: Gilderoy Lockhart regresa de los caminos del olvido. Mi fama ha disminuido bastante, ¿sabes?

Ella lo miró y alzó una ceja, mientras decía:

-Espero que esta vez no robes las hazañas de ningún otro mago...

Gilderoy tosió un poco y cambió rápidamente de tema:

-Ejem...sí...lo que quiero decirte es...

-¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó la hechicera, ante la inusitada seriedad de su amigo.

Lockhart tomó las manos de Lareine, y dijo:

-Te lo pido una vez más. Ven conmigo, quiero que nos...

Al escuchar aquello, la mujer se alejó del mago, con horror. 

-No puedo casarme contigo—Dijo, con voz extraña—Ya te lo había dicho...

-Oh, era eso. Creí que te estabas haciendo la difícil—Murmuró Lockhart, pensativo, después recuperó su alegría usual—En fin, si cambias de opinión...

Lareine no dijo nada. A pesar de eso, Gilderoy se acercó a ella y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, después salió. 

Gautier se sonrojó por un momento, al considerar la proposición de su amigo y recordar el beso. Sentándose frente a su escritorio, pensó:

-A pesar de todo es muy atento...

El beso de Lockhart había sido breve pero cálido. Lareine sintió una extraña dicha que había olvidado mucho tiempo atrás... ¿Hacía cuánto que no la habían besado? Sí, hacía muchos, muchos años atrás.

Pero entonces la hechicera recordó cuál era su prioridad en aquellos momentos y desechó la idea para siempre. La expresión de su rostro se nubló al instante. Tomó el relicario de plata que estaba sobre el escritorio y susurró:

-No...yo no puedo tener una vida normal...Maldito seas, ¡estoy atada a ti!

Observó la imagen del relicario con odio, pero al poco tiempo se arrepintió. 

-¡Perdóname!—Susurró. 

Dejó el amuleto donde estaba y decidió salir un rato para despejarse.

***

Lareine salió del castillo y se dirigió a su lugar predilecto en Hogwarts: la vieja banca junto al árbol. Se quedó ahí, cavilando y sintiendo el gélido viento de diciembre...

Pero una voz grave la sacó de sus pensamientos. 

-¡Profesora! ¿Otra vez aquí? A estas horas...¡y con este frío...!—dijo el recién llegado, que no era otro más que Hagrid. 

Había luna llena. Por eso el semi-gigante había visto a la hechicera. 

-Sí, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire libre—Respondió Lareine, aparentando naturalidad. 

-Ehh...¿Le gustaría tomar un poco de té en mi cabaña?—Preguntó Hagrid, rascándose la cabeza.

Ella aceptó. 

***

En la cabaña, Hagrid ofreció té amargo y bizcochos duros a su invitada, la cual pareció no darse cuenta de nada.

-Gracias—Fue lo único que dijo.

El semi-gigante le sonrió a la hechicera, dio un sorbo a su bebida y comenzó a hablar. Él sabía que Lareine estaba deprimida y decidió hacerla reír contándole innumerables travesuras de Harry y sus amigos. Funcionó. Gautier prestaba mucha atención a las palabras del guardabosques e incluso rió un par de veces. 

-Veo que sientes mucho cariño por ellos—Comentó la hechicera, cuando Hagrid terminó de narrar algo muy tonto que Ron había hecho. 

El hombre se acarició la hirsuta barba y asintió, contento. Lareine bajó la mirada, y murmuró:

-Yo siento lo mismo por Harry.

-¿Qué?—Preguntó Rubeus, un tanto sorprendido. ¿Acaso las suposiciones de Ron eran ciertas?

Ella miró al guardabosques con sus ojos púrpuras y, con voz apenada, continuó:

-Sus padres fueron asesinados cuando él era muy pequeño, por...bueno, tú sabes quién. Por si fuera poco, debe vivir con sus detestables parientes muggles...

Hagrid no le quitaba la vista de encima. Gautier agregó:

-Siento un gran cariño por él. A pesar de todo lo que ha vivido, es un buen chico.

-¡Sí, sí claro!—Se apresuró a decir el semi-gigante.

Entonces la hechicera cambió el tema, comenzó a hablar sobre Lockhart y así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que el reloj dio las dos de la mañana. Finalmente, Hagrid acompañó a Lareine hasta la entrada del castillo. 

* * *


	11. Baile invernal

Capítulo 11: Baile invernal

* * *

Como Dumbledore lo había prometido, se anunció un baile invernal en honor de Lareine Gautier. Todos los alumnos del cuarto grado en adelante se quedaron en el castillo durante las vacaciones para asistir. Era un evento muy esperado y todos en Hogwarts estaban ansiosos porque llegara la esperada noche. Y ésta llegó. 

Esa noche, antes de abandonar su habitación, Lareine se miró al espejo y se dio los últimos retoques. Llevaba una elegante túnica oscura y su expresión era radiante.

-Dumbledore organizó el baile para distraerme. Qué bueno es...Debo divertirme, aunque sea esta noche...—Pensó la hechicera, sonriéndole a su reflejo y dejando su relicario de plata sobre la mesa. Después salió. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención: había una botella oscura sobre el piso. Lareine alzó una ceja, y tomó el frasco con desconfianza. Pero, al destaparlo, su rostro cambió completamente de expresión. ¡Era perfume de Indicum Violaceus, su fragancia favorita! Y era de buena calidad. La fórmula para prepararlo era muy difícil de llevar a cabo, incluso a ella nunca le había salido bien...

-¿Quién lo habrá preparado?—Pensó la hechicera, con las mejillas coloreadas por la emoción. De pronto vio una sombra alejándose por el oscuro corredor. Lareine intentó alcanzar aquella misteriosa silueta, en vano.

***

El Gran Comedor estaba elegantemente dispuesto para la ocasión. El amplio techo representaba una bella noche estrellada. Nick Casi Decapitado flotaba con sus colegas fantasmales a través del lugar y Filtch miraba a su alrededor con aire satisfecho, llevando su viejo traje mohoso. 

Harry asistió al baile acompañado por Ginny (aunque tenía pensado invitar a Cho, pero su timidez había vencido). Hermione y Ron fueron juntos. Malfoy apareció con Pansy. Crabbe y Goyle llevaron a un par de chicas bastante feas de Ravenclaw...

Lareine Gautier estaba sentada en la mesa de los profesores, entre Lockhart y la profesora Trelawney. Ésta última no dejaba de predecir el destino de Gautier, por medio de la Aritmacia:

-Oh, querida...—Decía Trelawney, mirando la mano de Lareine y moviendo la cabeza negativamente—Desde que te vi supe que tu vida estaba marcada por la desgracia. Y parece que las cosas no mejorarán. Mi Ojo Interior me dice que...

Sin embargo, las predicciones fueron interrumpidas por la voz de Dumbledore:

-¡Ejem! Agradezco a todos su presencia. Antes de comenzar, me gustaría pedirles un gran aplauso para la profesora Gautier. Como todos saben, salvó al colegio de una terrible desgracia hace unos meses...

Todos aplaudieron. Pero, en su asiento, Hagrid se lamentaba:

-¿Una desgracia? Nunca había visto un dragón como ese...¡Era hermoso!

El grupo musical comenzó a tocar una pieza con bastante gracia. Todos se pusieron de pie para bailar, excepto Snape, que miraba la delgada silueta de Lareine moviéndose a pocos metros de él. Su pareja era Dumbledore. Gautier bailó la siguiente pieza con Hagrid y después volvió a sentarse. Lockhart la miró un poco decepcionado, ya que no había querido bailar con él, argumentando que estaba muy cansada. Gilderoy tuvo que conformarse con la profesora Trelawney. 

En realidad a Gautier no le gustaba mucho bailar, sólo había aceptado las invitaciones de Dumbledore y Hagrid por cortesía. A pesar de eso, se divirtió observando a las felices parejas y a sus conocidos. Harry y Ron parecían un poco nerviosos. Malfoy no dejaba de empujarlos cada vez que pasaba cerca de ellos. Lareine sonrió como había hecho en su verdadera juventud, años atrás, llamando la atención de Snape. Nunca la había visto tan alegre. Parecía estar recordando algo... Lareine sintió la mirada de Snape sobre ella y desvió sus bellos ojos hacia él. Se miraron por un momento, hasta que Severus movió la cabeza hacia otro lado. Lareine se sonrojó profundamente, como si hubiera comprendido algo que había pasado por alto. Dumbledore observó esto con agrado. Albus se acercó a ambos y le dijo a Snape:

-Parece que la señorita Gautier siente grandes deseos de bailar, ¿por qué no la invitas, Severus?

El rostro de Snape se ensombreció por un momento, pero decidió no desobedecer al gran mago. Lareine tomó la mano que Severus le ofrecía y se dejó llevar a la pista de baile. Estaba completamente sorprendida, pero no tanto como los alumnos que bailaban a su alrededor, sobre todo Harry, y Ron.

-¡¡¿Pero qué demonios es eso?!!—Exclamó el joven Weasley, pisando a Hermione.

Harry se quedó sin palabras y Hermione miró a su pareja con ojos asesinos, mientras le decía:

-¡Ten más cuidado!

A pocos metros de ahí, Gilderoy miraba a Gautier y negaba lentamente con la cabeza, mientras fingía escuchar las terribles predicciones de Trelawney sobre la inminente desgracia de Lareine.

-¿Por qué le gustará hacerse la difícil conmigo?—Pensó Lockhart, moviendo su rizada melena con desaprobación. 

Esa fue una noche inolvidable. 

* * *


	12. El secreto de Gautier

Capítulo 12: El secreto de Gautier

* * *

Mientras tanto, lejos de Hogwarts, en una derruida mansión ubicada en Pequeño Hangleton...

-¿Estás seguro, Colagusano?—Preguntó una voz fría, con un dejo de ansiedad.

Nagini estaba enrollada alrededor de la butaca de su amo y miraba a Peter fijamente. Colagusano temblaba en una esquina de su habitación, gruesas gotas de sudor le caían por el rostro. 

-Sí...—Murmuró, casi sin aliento.

-¡Pero qué estúpido eres! ¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de preparar un veneno decentemente!

-Di...Discúlpeme, mi señor...—Respondió Colagusano, sin dejar de temblar. La furia de Lord Voldemort contra él había ido en aumento desde que le había dado la noticia de su fracaso en Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, Voldemort pareció calmarse y, con su voz gélida, comentó:

-En estos momentos debe estarse celebrando el baile en su honor...¿No es verdad?

-Sí, señor, lo escuché en mi última incursión en el castillo...—Respondió Colagusano, entornando sus ojos llorosos.

-Lareine...—Murmuró Voldemort, con voz extraña, antes de guardar silencio por un buen rato.

Colagusano miró la butaca de su amo, se alzó de hombros y dejó la habitación por un momento.

-¿Quién será esa hechicera?—Pensó—Por su culpa he tenido que arriesgarme enormemente...Debe ser una odiada enemiga de mi amo, sí, de otra manera no desearía su muerte de esta manera...

***

Días después, Harry recibió una visita en la sala común de Gryffindor: Dobby. 

-¡Harry Potter, Dobby tiene algo importante que decirle, señor!—Exclamó el pequeño elfo.

Todos los presentes lo miraron con atención, así que Harry tomó a su amigo por la corbata y lo llevó a su habitación, que en ese momento estaba vacía. No era la primera vez que los amigos se encontraban a lo largo de ese curso, Harry había visto a Dobby meses antes y sabía que estaba trabajando en el castillo.

-¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó Potter, mirando al elfo con impaciencia, éste respondió:

-¡Harry Potter debe cuidarse de Lareine Gautier!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, señor. Dobby no sabía que ella estaba aquí, hasta que la vio en el baile...

Harry se había quedado sin palabras, el elfo continúo:

-Veo que le sorprende, señor. Pero Dobby no miente, cuando trabajaba con la familia Malfoy...escuchaba...cosas...

Dobby guardó silencio de repente y fue a golpearse contra la pared. No debía revelar los secretos de sus antiguos dueños. Harry lo detuvo y le prometió darle un par de calcetines nuevos si continuaba hablando. Al elfo le gustó la idea y continuó, aunque sin perder el miedo:

-Como le estaba diciendo, Harry Potter...El señor Malfoy...solía hablar de Lareine Gautier...Lo escuché pocas veces...Pero la conocía...¡y los Malfoy son una familia de...de...Mortífagos!

Dobby tomó un zapato que estaba por ahí y comenzó a golpearse con él. Harry se lo quitó y lo animó a seguir:

-Por favor, esto es importante...

Dobby miró a Harry con sus grandes ojos verdes y tragó saliva, después murmuró:

-En una ocasión, el antiguo amo de Dobby vio a Lareine Gautier con...con...el-que no-debe-ser-nombrado, señor...

Potter palideció un poco, pero después murmuró:

-Tal vez fue cuando Lareine se enfrentó a Voldemort y sobrevivió a su maldición...

Dobby se estremeció y negó lentamente con la cabeza, al tiempo que decía: 

-¡No, no! ¡Fue antes...y los vio...muy juntos, señor!

Una escandalizada voz brotó a sus espaldas: 

-¡Dobby! ¡¿Estás completamente seguro?!

Era Hermione, acompañada por Ron. Ambos estaban muy pálidos. El pequeño elfo asintió con tristeza antes de desaparecer. Ron miró a Harry y le dijo:

-¡Debemos avisarle a Dumbledore...!

Sin embargo, Hermione dijo:

-¡Ron! Es muy pronto para eso, primero debemos investigar la relación de Gautier con...con...

-¡Vamos! ¡Interroguemos a Lareine!—Exclamó Harry, sorprendiendo a sus amigos, parecía un tanto furioso.

***

Cuando los tres amigos llegaron a la habitación de Gautier, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par, pero no había nadie en su interior. 

-Qué extraño, ¿será una trampa?—Preguntó Hermione entre dientes.

-¡Miren!—Exclamó Ron, completamente escandalizado, señalando una esquina de la habitación, estaba repleta de _Indicum Violaceus_—¡Con eso podría matar a todos los habitantes del castillo!

-A la mitad...—Corrigió Hermione, pensativa.

Harry no escuchaba las palabras de sus amigos, su atención estaba fija en un relicario de plata que había encontrado sobre la mesa. No podía separar los ojos de aquella fotografía. 

-¿Harry?—Preguntó Hermione, preocupada.

-Visitemos a Dumbledore—Dijo Harry, con voz ronca. Su rostro estaba congestionado por la ira y el dolor. 

-No habrá necesidad de eso—Dijo una voz grave—Ya estoy aquí, Harry.

Los tres amigos se dieron la vuelta y descubrieron a Dumbledore, acompañado por una pálida Lareine Gautier.

-Ha...Harry...—Lareine intentó acercarse al joven de ojos verdes, pero éste la rechazó y le mostró la fotografía, con rabia. 

-Lamento que hayas tenido que enterarte de esta manera...—Susurró la hechicera, haciéndose a un lado e inclinando la cabeza.

-¡Tú...tú!—Bramó Potter—¡Fingías ser mi amiga cuando en realidad...tú y Voldemort...!

-¡Querías matarlo!—Agregó Ron, atónito. 

Lareine pareció recobrar fuerzas, miró a sus antiguos alumnos a los ojos, y aclaró:

-Sí, Harry. Fui amante de Lord Voldemort. Pero no tenía intención de matarte. 

Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron sin habla. 

* * *


	13. Un amor del pasado

Capítulo 13: Un amor del pasado

* * *

Dumbledore miró a los presentes y los invitó a tomar asiento.

-Lareine sabía que esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, por eso me pidió que hablara con ustedes. Fuimos a la torre de Gryffindor, pero no estaban ahí. Por suerte su compañero Neville Longbottom escuchó parte de sus planes—explicó el gran mago.

Hermione miró a la hechicera, que estaba sentada frente a ella, con desconfianza.

-¿Y por qué a nosotros?—Preguntó.

-El profesor Snape me habló sobre ustedes. Sé que ningún secreto puede mantenérseles oculto—Respondió Lareine.

Ron y Hermione se ruborizaron un poco, en cambio, Harry se mantuvo impasible. Gautier continuó, mirando a Potter de reojo:

-Tampoco quería que Harry me odiara por mi pasado.

El joven de ojos verdes pareció recobrar el sentido de la realidad y miró a la hechicera con recelo.

-¿Tu pasado? ¿Entonces por qué...sigues llevando esto?—Preguntó Harry con desgana, mostrando el relicario que contenía la foto de Tom Ryddle. 

Ron se dirigió a Dumbledore: 

-¡¿Cómo pudo darle trabajo a la mujer del enemigo?!

-Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad—comentó Albus, sonriendo.

-¿Incluso...ella?—Insistió Hermione.

-Sí—confirmó el mago, rotundamente—Lareine, ¿puedes explicarle a estos jóvenes...?

La hechicera suspiró profundamente antes de comenzar su relato:

-Yo...conocí a Tom cuando ambos teníamos quince años. Mira la fotografía, Harry, es Tom en sus tiempos de Hogwarts. Sé que en tu segundo curso lo viste con tus propios ojos, Dumbledore me lo contó...En fin...En aquella época, un grupo de hechiceros negros vino a Hogwarts invitados por Dumbledore. Con esa visita se esperaba estrechar los lazos entre hechiceros y magos. Yo vine con ese grupo. A pesar de que era muy joven, ya me había graduado en la Torre de los Colmillos. Los hechiceros se educan de diferente manera que los magos. Recuerdo que hubo un baile de bienvenida, fue entonces cuando conocí a Tom—los ojos de Lareine se enternecieron en esta parte—Era un muchacho ambicioso. Me sentí sometida a él desde el primer momento, cuando me invitó a bailar. A partir de entonces, comencé a escabullirme en Hogwarts, para poder verlo. Dumbledore nos sorprendió un par de veces. No creí que me recordara, después de tanto tiempo...—Gautier se ruborizó y miró al director de Hogwarts, el cual estaba alisándose la barba. La hechicera retomó su narración—Hagrid también nos vio una vez, en el bosque...Tom tuvo que modificarle ligeramente la memoria...Fueron días muy felices—Entonces la expresión de Lareine se volvió grave—Sin embargo, debo aceptar que había algo en Tom que no me agradaba...Su desagradable obsesión por las Artes Oscuras, su odio por los muggles. La vida de Tom fue muy difícil... Creció en un orfanato...odiando a su padre...un muggle que abandonó cruelmente a su pareja en cuanto supo que era una bruja...Tom tenía mucho odio en su interior. Creció y vivió para vengarse. ¿Ahora comprenden por qué...?

-Eso no justifica sus horribles acciones—Respondió Hermione, mirando a Harry de reojo—Terminó con la vida y la felicidad de muchos seres humanos.

-Lo sé—dijo Lareine, alzando una ceja—¿Saben? Harry me recuerda un poco a Tom...ojalá él hubiera sido como tú, en lugar de dejarse dominar por el odio—Dijo, mirando a Potter fijamente, después continuó su narración—Cuando Tom abandonó Hogwarts, me fui con él, abandonando por un tiempo la Torre de los Colmillos. El tiempo que siguió fue terrible. Los asesinatos, las desapariciones...comencé a odiarlo, a decepcionarme de él...

Hermione interrumpió para decir:

-Si estuviste con él en aquella época...¿Por qué los mortífagos que están en Azkaban nunca declararon en tu contra?

Lareine movió suavemente la cabeza, y respondió:

-No. Yo nunca tomé parte en sus terribles acciones. Además Tom era muy celoso, nunca permitió que sus mortífagos me vieran. A su lado, llevaba una vida aislada, pero todo lo soportaba por amor...

-¡Pero Dobby nos dijo que Lucius Malfoy te había visto con...!—Exclamó Ron.

Gautier no le dio la menor importancia:

-Ah, eso...Fue muy desagradable...Malfoy entró en la habitación de Tom en un mal momento, por un asunto importante. Tom se molestó bastante y le echó una maldición a ese hombre: si se atrevía a decir algo en mi contra al Ministerio o si revelaba mi existencia a otro mortífago...Bueno, le pasaría algo terrible. Supongo que aún tiene miedo, por eso no ha dicho nada en mi contra. 

Hermione recordó algo que había pensado antes, y dijo:

-Eso fue hace tanto...y pareces tan joven...

De repente, la expresión de Lareine se tornó fastidiada y cansada:

-Cuando Tom incrementó su poder utilizando los hechizos prohibidos, aprovechó para hacer lo mismo conmigo, pero en un sentido diferente. Utilizó el hechizo Devore Amante...

Hermione ahogó un quejido.

-Sí—Continuó Lareine—Sacrificó a cien muggles, cien magos y me dio un poco de su sangre para darme la juventud eterna. Me obligó a hacerlo...argumentando que lo hacía por el gran amor que me tenía...Pero...a su lado...en los últimos tiempos me sentía como...un simple objeto precioso que adoraba, no como un ser humano...Tiempo después atacó la Torre de los Colmillos. Para mí fue lo último. Así que lo abandoné y, por primera vez, lo enfrenté. ¡Él no podía creerlo! El día del ataque, antes de que sus mortífagos alcanzaran a la torre, entró por mí y me llevó lejos. La torre se derrumbó frente a mis ojos...Tom estaba furioso por mi traición, entonces me lanzó la maldición In Fine, y desde entonces me quedé a su lado, como una hermosa muñeca sin opiniones ni sentimientos. Cuando Tom enfrentó a los Potter y recibió su propia maldición, sus poderes sobre mí declinaron y me vi libre. Por eso mi nombre aparece en los libros...pero yo no soy ninguna heroína. En los últimos trece años, he rechazado homenajes y demás, no soporto que me tomen fotografías, no lo merezco...

-Ahora entiendo...—Murmuró Hermione—Como estabas tan unida a...ese hombre...le dolió la cicatriz a Harry cuando los encontramos juntos en el jardín...

-Pero...esto...—Insistió Harry, un poco más calmado, mostrando la foto de Ryddle.

Lareine sonrió tristemente, miró a Dumbledore y susurró:

-Su director tiene razón, hasta hace poco he vivido en el pasado. Yo...extrañaba a Tom...No a Lord Voldemort. En parte vine a Hogwarts para recordar mis días a su lado. Pero la noche del baile me sentí tan feliz...y los últimos años había sido tan desgraciada...ocultándome, huyendo de todo, rechazando hombres que me juraban amor eterno...pero la influencia de Tom era tan fuerte sobre mí...—Los ojos de Lareine parecieron iluminarse—Y esa noche...en el baile...incluso dejé la fotografía de Tom aquí...

-¿Estará recordando a Snape? ¡Qué horror!—Pensó Ron, mirando la expresión de la hechicera. 

-Entonces...¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que viniste a Hogwarts?—Presionó Hermione. 

La expresión de Lareine Gautier se volvió astuta, al tiempo que respondía:

-En busca de Harry Potter. Necesito su ayuda para destruir a Lord Voldemort. Conozco su paradero. 

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, incluso Dumbledore, él no conocía las verdaderas intenciones de la hechicera.

* * *


	14. El plan de la hechicera

Capítulo 14: El plan de la hechicera

* * *

Harry y los demás continuaban en silencio, observando atentamente la cruel expresión que había aparecido en el rostro de Lareine. Dumbledore tosió un poco y se arregló las gafas, después preguntó:

-¿Estás segura?

La hechicera asintió brevemente y murmuró:

-Sí, estoy completamente segura. Por esa razón decidí venir...y buscar la ayuda de Harry...

Potter intentó hablar, pero fue en vano. Hermione lo hizo en su lugar:

-¿Su ayuda? Pero...¿Cómo? 

Gautier se acercó al chico de ojos verdes, y le preguntó:

-¿Recuerdas nuestro paseo por los jardines, cuando te dolió la cicatriz?

Harry asintió, al tiempo que enrojecía un poco...aquella tarde Lareine había intentado besarlo. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?—Fue lo único que pudo decir el pobre Potter.

La hechicera suspiró profundamente y frunció el ceño. Segundos después respondió:

-Fue una idea muy estúpida...pero estaba desesperada. Quería llevar a cabo un hechizo prohibido por mi gente...

Dumbledore volvió a toser y comentó:

-Lareine, aunque seas una hechicera negra, el llevar a cabo alguno de esos hechizos pondría en riesgo tu vida. 

Harry y sus amigos temblaron un poco. Lareine intentó sonreír, al tiempo que decía:

-Lo sé. 

-¿Y qué tenía en mente, profesora?—preguntó Hermione, algo pálida.

-Quería absorber el poder que protege a Harry de Voldemort...para después huir a su escondite y enfrentarlo...

-¡¿Qué?!—Exclamaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

Harry se quedó en silencio, mirando a través de una de las ventanas. Dumbledore sólo movía la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

-Usted es una hechicera negra, se supone que es muy poderosa, entonces...¿por qué necesitaría...?—inquirió Hermione, pero su pregunta fue interrumpida por Gautier:

-Tienes razón. Pero hay algo que no les he dicho. Cuando Tom me lanzó la maldición Devore Amante, al recibir su sangre...es decir...cuando alguien realiza ese hechizo sobre su pareja...—la hechicera se contuvo por un momento, parecía contrariada—Muy pocas personas se han atrevido a realizarlo, por lo tanto sus efectos no son muy conocidos. En fin, Tom hizo muchos sacrificios por mí al utilizar ese conjuro, por lo tanto...quedé imposibilitada para utilizar mi poder en su contra. ¿Lo entienden? No puedo atacarlo. Necesito ayuda. Y pensé que tomando la inmunidad de Harry hacia él, podría...atacarlo...

Esta vez Ron sorprendió a todos al preguntar:

-¿Y por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué dejó tranquilo a Harry cuando Hermione se lo pidió? Hubiera sido fácil para usted apoderarse de los poderes de Harry, ¿no?

Lareine sonrió tímidamente y respondió:

-Hermione no fue la única que me prohibió acercármele...También el profesor Snape lo hizo...

Harry miró atentamente a la hechicera al escuchar esto, ¿Snape defendiéndolo? ¡Qué increíble! Mientras tanto, Hermione recordaba algo que había sucedido meses antes, algo que no había sido explicado a los alumnos, así que miró a Dumbledore y a Gautier, mientras preguntaba:

-¿Por qué apareció ese dragón en el Bosque Prohibido? ¿Y esas bestias extrañas?

Lareine frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Donde quiera que vaya, ese dragón me sigue. Soy la única sobreviviente de la masacre de la Torre de los Colmillos... El dragón quiere que reconstruya la Torre e instruya a una nueva generación de hechiceros negros. Me ha seguido por años... Pero no quiero hacerlo.

Todos los presentes quedaron atónitos. Gautier aprovechó para dirigirse al contrariado Potter una vez más:

-Harry, ayúdame. Así podrás vengar la muerte de tus padres y de todas esas personas inocentes.

Un brillo extraño apareció en los ojos de Potter, mientras decía:

-Está bien. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Dumbledore miró a la hechicera con desaprobación. Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada de angustia. Sin embargo, Lareine tranquilizó a todos al decir lo siguiente: 

-Acepta que odias a Voldemort con todo tu corazón. Yo me encargaré de lo demás...Ni siquiera tendrás que acompañarme al escondite de Voldemort.

Harry aceptó. Lareine se le acercó y colocó una mano sobre el pecho del muchacho.

-Dilo...—susurró la hechicera, implorante.

-Pero...—dudó Harry—¿Y si mueres?

-No te preocupes, esta vez utilizaré un hechizo diferente.

A Potter no le costó mucho trabajo hacerlo, simplemente recordó los rostros de sus padres y, con voz firme, dijo:

-Odio a Voldemort con todo mi corazón.

Una luz extraña iluminó la habitación por un momento, cegando a los presentes. Cuando el resplandor desapareció, Lareine ya no estaba ahí. Ron miró a su alrededor, y le susurró a Hermione:

-¿Crees que podamos confiar en ella? ¿Qué tal si utiliza el poder de Harry para ayudar a...a...su ex...?

Hermione sólo movió la cabeza un poco, después murmuró:

-Dumbledore confía en ella. Debemos hacer lo mismo.

Sin embargo, el director del colegio miraba con ojos de preocupación al exhausto Potter que estaba sobre la cama. Quizá muy en el fondo desconfiaba de Gautier.

* * *


	15. Los amantes se reunen

Capítulo 15: Los amantes se reunen

* * *

Minutos después, Lareine entró en la vieja mansión de los Ryddle con paso firme. Se topó con Colagusano, quien salía de la habitación donde estaba su amo. 

-¡¿T...tú?!—exclamó el mago, comenzando a sudar e intentando sacar su varita.

-Quiero ver a tu señor—exigió la hechicera.

Colagusano sostenía su varita frente a Gautier, con miedo, pues estaba conciente de que nunca podría igualar los poderes de una hechicera negra. Entonces una voz fría se escuchó a lo lejos:

-Déjala pasar.

El sirviente de Voldemort se hizo a un lado y miró a Lareine con interés mientras pasaba a su lado. 

-¿Qué tendrá en mente?—pensó Peter, algo confundido.

La hechicera entró en la derruida habitación conteniendo la respiración, su valor había comenzado a flaquear. Finalmente, vería a Tom después de tanto tiempo...Lareine atisbó entre las sombras y descubrió una butaca frente a ella. También pudo escuchar los bufidos de Nagini, quien parecía sumamente molesta. 

Voldemort dijo:

-Nagini, déjanos solos.

La enorme serpiente bufó una vez más y salió de la habitación, rozando las piernas de Lareine. La hechicera ignoró la presencia del reptil, sólo podía sentir su corazón latiendo fuertemente. Pasaron varios segundos de silencio, finalmente, Voldemort preguntó:

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Gautier recuperó la compostura, y respondió:

-Eso no importa...

-¡Claro que importa!—atacó el Señor Tenebroso con su voz fría—¿Por qué después de tantos años has decidido vengarte? 

-Estás equivocado.

-¡¡No!! Colagusano me informó hace algunos meses que estabas detrás de Potter para incrementar tu poder...seguramente para destruirme por completo.

-Es verdad que seguía a Potter. Pero no lo hice para vengarme de ti...al contrario.

-¿Qué dices?

Lareine sonrió misteriosamente, mientras decía:

-Fue muy fácil engañar a ese tonto. Hace unos minutos me apoderé de sus poderes sin el menor esfuerzo.

Lord Voldemort guardó silencio por algunos momentos, después preguntó:

-¿Por qué habría de creerte, Lareine? 

-Créeme...Lo hice para darte un nuevo cuerpo, Tom. Te he extrañado tanto...—su voz era cariñosa—Deshazte de ese estúpido ayudante tuyo, ahora estoy aquí para cuidarte, como antes.

Voldemort no dijo nada. Gautier insistió:

-Déjame verte...

-¡¡NUNCA!!—exclamó el señor Tenebroso.

Lareine avanzó hacia la butaca y le dio la vuelta bruscamente, al ver lo que estaba ahí, se cubrió la boca para no gritar y se dejó caer de rodillas.

-Tom...¿En qué te has convertido?—murmuró, entre lágrimas. 

No podía creerlo. Esa horrible cosa...¿había sido su amado Tom alguna vez? Un terrible dolor apareció en su pecho. Sentía pena por él, así que abrió los ojos y miró fijamente al despojo humano que estaba frente a ella. Voldemort movió su varita frente a ella y, con voz extraña y dolorosa, murmuró:

-No me mires...o de lo contrario...

Lareine actuó rápidamente, le arrebató la varita a aquel adefesio y la lanzó lejos. Después tomó el cuerpo decadente de Voldemort entre sus brazos y lo cubrió de lágrimas. El Señor Tenebroso luchaba por escapar de ese abrazo, que le causaba repulsión y lástima por sí mismo. 

-Tom...mi Tom...—susurró Lareine con voz cálida.

Voldemort dejó de resistirse y recordó tiempos pasados y más felices. Sí, ella siempre estaba con él, como ahora. Recordó sus besos, sus caricias, todas las veces que se había entregado a él. Nunca había querido aceptarlo...pero la amaba. Había escondido sus sentimientos frente a ella y el mundo entero, no quería aceptar el amor, ese sentimiento que...le repugnaba...por eso la había encerrado la mayoría de los años que estuvieron juntos. Le avergonzaba que Lareine fuera una parte importante de su vida...

La voz de su antigua amante lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

-A partir de ahora todo estará bien...no te preocupes...

La vista de Voldemort comenzó a tornarse borrosa, le costaba comprender las palabras de Lareine, lo último que escuchó, fue:

-Adiós.

El hechizo había funcionado. El cuerpo de Voldemort cayó pesadamente en la butaca, inerte, y en su lugar quedó un espectro del pasado: Tom, años antes de que se convirtiera en el terrible Lord Voldemort. Lareine observó aquella visión, completamente sorprendida. Antes de esfumarse, el espectro le acarició el rostro y sonrió. Era la representación del amor que Tom Ryddle nunca pudo aceptar en vida. 

Lareine Gautier se quedó en cuclillas un buen rato, llorando, cuando terminó y se sintió completamente libre, tomó la varita de su amante muerto y la quemó. Después salió de la habitación. Ahí se topó con Colagusano y Nagini. El sirviente de Voldemort parecía sumamente nervioso. Lareine sonrió por un instante, entonces mató a la enorme serpiente con un hechizo y atrapó a Colagusano con una cuerda mágica.

-Nagini seguirá a su amo al otro mundo y tú irás directo a Azkaban—dijo la hechicera, con voz firme, antes de salir de la mansión para nunca volver. 

* * *


	16. Una nueva oportunidad

Capítulo 16: Una nueva oportunidad

* * *

La noticia de que Peter Pettigrew estaba vivo conmocionó al mundo de la magia. Al llegar a Azkaban, el mortífago no tuvo más remedio que confesar sus crímenes. Por lo tanto, el Ministerio retiró los cargos contra Sirius Black. En una ceremonia pública, las personas que habían condenado a Black le pidieron disculpas...

Harry y sus amigos estaban en el Gran Comedor, leyendo las buenas noticias en la primera plana de El profeta, radiantes de felicidad. Habían pasado dos días desde el asesinato de Voldemort. Lareine miraba a los amigos, a lo lejos, junto a Dumbledore.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Lareine—comentó el viejo mago, de pronto.

-¿Por qué, profesor?

-Utilizaste sabiamente los poderes de Harry. Con ellos hubieras podido darle un nuevo cuerpo a Tom.

La mirada de Gautier se tornó triste, al tiempo que decía:

-Tom murió hace mucho tiempo.

Dumbledore miró a la joven por un instante, sentía pena por ella, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba feliz. El hechizo Devore amante se había roto. Finalmente, Lareine podría envejecer como una persona normal. El rostro de la hechicera perdió tensión, después dijo:

-Ahora Harry vivirá con su padrino. Tendrá una vida muy feliz.

-¿Y tú, Lareine?—inquirió Dumbledore, con voz grave.

-¿Yo? No lo sé...

De pronto, la silueta de Snape pasó por la puerta del Gran Comedor. Gautier se ruborizó un poco. El director de Hogwarts rió brevemente, y comentó:

-Lareine, la vida te ha dado una nueva oportunidad. Creo que debes aprovecharla. 

La hechicera comprendió, se despidió de Dumbledore y se dirigió al despacho de Snape. 

***

Lareine se detuvo en el umbral. Severus estaba sentado, completamente pensativo, no dejaba de mirarse el brazo. Se puso de pie al notar la presencia de la hechicera. Su mirada era extraña.

-¿Tú...?—murmuró el profesor de Pociones, sin saber cómo continuar. Dumbledore le había contado todo. Lareine tomó aire y dijo:

-Fuiste mortífago, lo sé. Te vi en aquellas reuniones secretas. Pero ahora todos estamos libres...

Snape no sabía qué hacer, Lareine Gautier y Lord Voldemort...nunca lo hubiera imaginado... La hechicera notó el hermetismo de Severus y, sonrojándose, continuó:

-Gracias por el perfume...

El profesor de Pociones desvió la vista, molesto consigo mismo. ¿Por qué había preparado aquella fragancia? Peor aún, ¿porqué se había atrevido a dársela a Gautier...? 

Lareine decidió aprovechar la distracción de Snape: se acercó a él, le acarició el rostro y lo besó. Severus no supo por qué, pero se dejó llevar, a pesar de que la puerta del despacho estaba abierta...

***

Esa misma tarde, Harry recibió una lechuza de Sirius. La nota que le envió desbordaba felicidad. El joven Potter no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo... ¡Finalmente, se alejaría de los Dursley para siempre! Y todo gracias a Lareine Gautier. Harry respondió la carta de su padrino y salió de la torre de Gryffindor en busca de la hechicera. 

La encontró en uno de los corredores, hablando con Lockhart, quien parecía algo triste. Harry se acercó a los profesores lentamente. Gilderoy lo miró sin mucho entusiasmo antes de darse la vuelta e irse. Lareine acababa de confesar que estaba enamorada, pero no dijo de quién.

-Lareine...—murmuró Potter.

-Oh, ¡hola Harry! ¿Cómo estás?—dijo Gautier.

-Quiero darte las gracias por todo...y espero que me perdones por haber desconfiado de ti...

Lareine miró al joven con ojos cariñosos, y susurró:

-No...Gracias a ti, Harry. Sin tu ayuda nada de esto hubiera sido posible.

Potter asintió ligeramente y se despidió de la hechicera con una gran sonrisa. Lareine se quedó varios minutos en el corredor, mirando a través de una ventana. No podía creer que tanta felicidad fuera posible.

* * *


	17. Realidad

Capítulo 17: Realidad

El año en Hogwarts llegó a su fin. Como siempre, Dumbledore dio un divertido (y extraño) discurso antes de la cena. Un ambiente de felicidad incontenible reinaba en el Gran Comedor. Todos los alumnos hablaban sobre la derrota de Lord Voldemort y la verdad de Sirius Black, con entusiasmo. Todos… excepto los estudiantes de Slytherin. En especial Pansy Parkinson, quien tenía los ojos enrojecidos y se mordía los labios continuamente. A su lado, había un espacio vacío. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle habían dejado el colegio. Ahora sus padres estaban en Azkaban.

Por todo lo anterior, Harry Potter era la persona más feliz de la noche. Ron y Hermione miraron a su amigo por un momento antes de intercambiar una gran sonrisa.

Y más allá, en la mesa de los profesores, Severus Snape y Lareine Gautier estaban sentados muy cerca, planeando un viaje a Rumania. Dumbledore los miraba con un gesto de aprobación, mientras que la profesora Trelawney hacía movimientos negativos con la cabeza y se lamentaba con la profesora McGonagall sobre el terrible destino de la nueva pareja de profesores.

-¡Puedo asegurarlo, un amor funesto…!—exclamaba la profesora de Adivinación entre bocado y bocado.

Una hora después, los alumnos estaban a punto de abandonar sus respectivas mesas cuando un extraño descenso en la temperatura y una repentina oscuridad invadieron el comedor. Las velas se encendieron después de un momento, apareció Cornelius Fudge, acompañado por dos dementores. Algunos estudiantes ahogaron un grito de terror, otros desviaron la vista.

-¡Dementores! Pero… —murmuró Hermione, tomando el brazo de Ron.

-¡¡¡No es posible! ¡¿Qué está pasando!—agregó el pelirrojo, confundido.

Harry intentó hablar, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Sólo pudo pensar:

-El ministro de magia y dos dementores… Algo malo sucede.

Dumbledore estaba furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía Fudge? ¡Los estudiantes estaban completamente aterrorizados! El director de Hogwarts estuvo a punto de hablar, cuando el ministro lo interrumpió:

-Lo siento… pero es un caso urgente—Dumbledore alzó una ceja mientras Fudge señalaba a Gautier con la cabeza y proseguía— Lareine Gautier, queda detenida por alta traición. Lamento informarle que será enviada de inmediato a Azkaban, donde recibirá el beso… del dementor.

El rostro de la hechicera palideció de inmediato, Snape fulminó al ministro con la mirada, al igual que el resto de los profesores. Fudge pareció notarlo y añadió:

-Sabemos lo de su relación con…. Ejem….

Lareine bajó la mirada en un gesto de resignación y murmuró:

-Ya veo… Ahora que Voldemort murió… Lucius Malfoy pudo hablar…

Cornelius Fudge asintió y le dio una orden a los dementores, los cuales se acercaron a la hechicera negra e intentaron tomarla por los brazos. Lareine los rechazó, diciendo:

-¡Basta! No me estoy resistiendo, iré por voluntad propia.

Dumbledore se acercó al ministro y, con voz grave, señaló:

-Debo recordarte que, sin la valiosa ayuda de la señorita Gautier, Lord Voldemort seguiría con vida.

Fudge perdió la paciencia y miró a la hechicera con el ceño fruncido:

-Lo sé, pero te recuerdo que esta mujer vivió muchos años al lado de Quien Tú Sabes, sin mover un solo dedo para evitar los horribles crímenes de su… su… ¡Además tenemos pruebas contundentes contra ella! ¡Y también están esas bestias que la siguen a todas partes! Por fortuna, nuestros aurores más capaces mataron a ese dragón.

Al escuchar esto, Hagrid ahogó un quejido y los ojos de Lareine se llenaron de lágrimas. El ministro continuó:

-Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo casos más importantes que resolver—Fudge pareció triunfante por un segundo, hizo un gesto de despedida y se dio la vuelta.

Lareine Gautier miró a los sorprendidos profesores y murmuró:

-Es verdad. Él tiene razón… Soy culpable y debo pagar por mis errores del pasado.

Snape miró a la hechicera con intensidad. El Gran Comedor se había quedado en silencio.

-Perdóname, Severus… —Susurró la joven antes de darse la vuelta. Caminó entre los confundidos alumnos, rodeada por los dementores. Los estudiantes la miraban fijamente, con la boca abierta. Cuando Lareine pasó a un lado de Harry, Ron y Hermione, les dedicó una débil sonrisa. Los tres amigos tenían lágrimas en los ojos y no pudieron decir una palabra.

Un minuto después, las puertas del Comedor se cerraron con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que Snape se inclinaba sobre la mesa de profesores y le daba un fuerte golpe con el puño. Dumbledore se acercó a él y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Lareine se había ido.

FIN

Comentarios de la autora: ¡Por fin pude terminar este fanfic! Quisiera agradecer a las personas que lo leyeron y a las que me dieron sus comentarios. Debo aceptar que últimamente ha renacido mi amor por Harry Potter y tengo nuevas historias en mente. ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
